The Trepidation of Obsession
by piss off I'm rich
Summary: fem!Kuroko transfers into Akashi's class. Of course, he becomes interested in someone with such a low presence, and he will have her. It's probably a love story. Rated T because of swearing but it'll go up to M later maybe (how exciting) (there is so much swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kittens! This is piss of I'm rich with my first fanfiction. If you hate it then eat some ice cream and get over the awfulness. **

* * *

I am absolute.

This is the one thing I will always be sure of. Knowing that my word is law, knowing I will always win and knowing that everything, every little thing in this world, is mine if I desire it. It's a double edged sword. In life, everything will come my way, but nothing will be memorable. There won't be anything challenging.

Nothing will pique my interest. My motivations will always be the same: control everything, own everything, know everything.

It is my need as a superior human, it's what makes me Akashi Seijurou.

* * *

As one of the most prestigious schools in the Tokyo Area, Teikou Gakuen would, of course, have the most elite students attending it. The most well known of these are the 5 basketball prodigies, the aptly named Generation of Miracles. It's all a bit superficial, really. We're held in such high regard, even though we've skipped last period to sit on the roof and do jack shit.

We're friends for the most part. At least, the only first years in the first string. It's kind of a big deal. We tend to think it's a hassle. Having to go to practices, even though we are years ahead of the next best player. It might be narcissism, but it's also the truth.

I look around me. The other four are lying on the roof, in the sun. It's hard to not be lying in the sun, the light is pooling into all the shadows, and the temperature is too seductive to decline. I'm sitting in the shade. It's more dramatic this way. Only half my face is visible.

I think it puts the others at ease.

They're talking quietly. It's more of a babble under the hum of the cicadas, but my ears perk up at a word.

I look to the tallest boy, who's eating through a bag of food.

"Atsushi, say that again." The boy sits up, pushes long hair from his eyes and leans towards me a little. He goes right on eating.

"Sensei said we were getting a transfer student."

"Murasakibara, don't chew with your mouth open. You're getting crumbs all over my cat."

"But it's not a real cat, Mido-chin. Maybe it's hungry or something."

The green haired boy, Midorima Shintarou, sighed at the giant's annoying dismissal, and brushed the maiubo crumbs out of the toy cat's fur.

"It's my lucky item. It doesn't get hungry," Midorima told him icily.

"Is it a girl? I hope it's a girl. Maybe she'll be really hot and have giant tits. I can already imagine it!"

"Aominecchi, that's gross. Can't you be like, the tiniest bit normal?"

"Fuck off Kise."

"AKASHICCHI, DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

I stand up. Turning my attention to the two idiots, I notice the blonde, Kise Ryouta, already has tears in his eyes. The moisture disappears under my glare, and his expression turns to that of fear. I smirk. "Daiki," I say. "Please refrain from provoking Ryouta. We wouldn't want to flood the roof now, would we?"

I can see the tanned boy considering saying something, before admitting defeat and looking back to his gravure magazine. Kise, on the other hand, says, "That's mean Akashicchi! I wouldn't cry that much. He's just an Ahomine. A stupid blue haired basketball idiot who doesn't know what a quadratic expression is!"

Aomine snaps his head up. "Get fucked Kise, you don't know what a quadinatic excursion is either!"

"Dai-" I start, getting cut off by Kise.

"That's not what I said, moron. It's quadratic expression. Kwa-dra-tik ex-preh-shun. And it's something in algebra! Probably!"

"Ryou-" I begin, again being cut off, by Aomine this time. These two fuckwits, I swear to god. I'm starting to get pissed off.

"Get bent Kise, I might make you cry again-"

I clear my throat. They shut up. Directing my attention to the tallest boy, Murasakibara Atsushi, I say, "Tell me about the student." In the corner of my eye, I see Midorima hitting the other two on the head. They deserve it.

He cocks his head. "Yes, Aka-chin."

The other three turn to listen.

"Ah well, sensei said she was like a ghost. Lacking presence, you know. But only sometimes, he said. And he also said she had weird hair."

"In what way?" Midorima asks.

"It's like the colour of, the special Blueberry Edition Marshmallow-chan."

"What kind of shitty description is that?" Aomine says, ever so eloquently.

"I'll crush you, Mine-chin. Like that colour," he pointed up, to the sky.

"Good thing we're on the roof, how else would you have ever described it," Midorima mumbles under his breath.

"Shut up carrot head. Let him finish," Aomine says while glancing over to see Midorima's expression. He gave him a filthy look, before coughing and subtly saying, "ganguro."

"That's enough. Continue, Atsushi."

"Ah, yeah, Aka-chin. I think she's coming tomorrow, or something. I stopped listening, cause sensei's voice was really boring. Ne, Aka-chin, do you have candy?" He'd already finished his chips.

I chuck him a caramel. He's pleased. This transfer student is a girl. There is some sketchy information about her. She has blue hair. That's such a stupid thing to remember. Why do I trust Murasakibara to tell me things? Sighing, I ask, "Does anyone else know anything?"

They all say no. This is ridiculous. I'm going home. "I'm going home," I inform them, slamming the roof door behind me. Instead of turning left down the stairs, I go right, towards administration. If you want something done right, always do it yourself.

Knocking quietly on the office door, I enter. The desk lady looks up. She's old, in her 60's. Glasses, black hair, purple sweater.

"Akashi-kun, can I help you?" Of course she knows my name. Who doesn't?

"Yeah, I just wanted to look at the file records for the basketball club. I think someone may have written something incorrectly," I lie on the spot. It works. She blushes a little and waves me through into the archives. Ah yes, I, Akashi Seijurou-sama, seduce older office women with this charming face to get what I want. I feel absolutely no guilt.

The archive is small room at the back of the admin block, filled top to bottom with filing cabinets and boxes of old remodelling reports. The only light is a weak bulb and some sunlight filtering in through a window screen. There is a desk in the corner, with some old tea sitting on it. A computer stands next to it, with files scattered across the keyboard. I assume they are in the middle of digitilising. It'd certainly be easier to hack in than trouble myself walking over here. I go over and flick throught the documents. It's the 'M' section.

The 'T' section seems like the most useful thing to me. 'T' for transfers. I slide open the draw, flicking through the files. I don't know her name. Shit. It'll be the one I don't recognise, right? There are three there who I have never seen before. I leave the male one in there, and pull out the two female's records. A quick glance at the first photo confirms it. She has the light blue hair. Kuroko Tetsuna, ne? The kanji for black, and child. Her name is written in katakana. Weird.

I skim her profile. It's full of normal things like D.O.B, address, her courses, classes, date of transfer and the reason. I stop. Family issues? I wonder if they died. It's possible. I look back up to her picture. She's quite pretty. Big eyes and long lashes. Irises the same colour as her hair. Her expression is blank.

I can't help but wonder what the rest of her looks like. I may be terrifying, but I'm still male, right? My thoughts stray back to Aomine, verbally questioning the size of her breasts. He's an idiot. In the picture, her hair is long, and hides any sort of clues I could've gleaned.

She's a month younger than me, and transferring into the A stream. My classes. I flip a few pages over and check her test scores. They were good, all 90% or above. Befitting of the Teikou expectation. She'll be popular, no doubt.

I hear the desk lady coughing. From the slightly out of place digital clock, I know I've been looking for 23 minutes. It's probably time to go. I slip the file back into the drawer, and quickly wipe my fingerprints off the handle with the hem of my shirt. It never hurts to be careful. When I'm about to leave, the woman asked if everything was ship-shape.

"Yes, I saw no problems with the records. It seems my worries were for nothing," I reply, flashing her a smile.

She turns as red as my hair, and stammers, "Ah, yeah, have a g-good afternoon A-Akashi-kun." Why is she getting so flustered? She's at least 5 times my age, and I am definitely not into cougars. Or whatever the hell that was.

The school's empty. The setting sun casts a shadow of me on the opposing wall. All I hear is the click of my shoes on the tile. Atsushi said she was coming tomorrow. I'll be sure to have them all in home room. They'll be interested too, surely. I stop. I don't really want them to notice my object of interest. Maybe, this could be like a game? Just this once, then. A little challenge to gain possession. How fun.

I smirk. This Kuroko Tetsuna has caught my eye. I'm not sure why she has, but I will win.

I always do.

* * *

**This is like, mostly fanservice to myself. I am just sharing it with you because I am kind enough to bestow this piece of ultimate sass onto you. I just really like fem!Kuro. She is so cute. Nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiii. This is chapter two. Thank you for the reviews and follows and stuff. Super sugoi. **

* * *

I wake up at 6:00 every morning, wash my face, eat breakfast 10 minutes later then get ready for school. This is my morning routine. Every school day, without fail. Today would be interesting though. The transfer student is coming.

I find my phone. Compose a quick text of, 'come to home room,' and send it to the other 4. I know they'll come. It would be worse than not going. I trace a thumb across the scratches on the back of the case. It's 7:30. I should leave, or I'll be too late to catch her at the office. She should have to sign in, and if I can be there at that time I can set the plan in motion. It is an advantage over the others but I can't help my planning ahead.

I lock the door behind me. My parents have already left, and I walk to school now. It was such a waste to be driven everyday. Pathetic, actually. The school's only 1 kilometre away. It's sunny, and already hot. I loosen my tie and smile. This will be fun.

* * *

There's a different woman in the office this time. She has glasses, and short hair cut at the shoulders. I'm still charming as ever though. "Excuse me."

She looks up. Cue the smile. "Can I please withdraw $20 from my AP?" Huh. She doesn't look at all charmed.

"Yes, your name please," The woman says. She doesn't even know my name? Fucking bullshit. I won't tell her about the dollar store lipstick on her tooth then. Petty revenge.

"Akashi Seijurou." With a quiet, 'right', she prints out a receipt, passes it to me to sign and opens the cash register. I sign, with a practised sharp and neat signature. She gives me the money. I can't help but feel a little pissed. More so than I would have been if she had paid me attention. Bloody hell.

"Thanks for your help," I say, turning around. I hear a sarcastic, 'no problem Mr Big Shot,' from behind me and frown a little. Maybe she's a lesbian. Yeah, that must be it.

I begin towards the office door. As I'm walking through it, I run into something soft. There's a thud, and 3 books fall onto the floor. I look, and there's a girl there. She's fallen on her butt.

"Where did you come from?" Ah, Seijurou, you never fail to say the most intelligent of things. She looks up at me, and I finally notice that she's the transfer student. Kuroko Testuna.

Her face is entirely blank as she says, "I was first. You ran into me." I'm a little shocked. Is she a child?

"Are you going to help me up?" Oh yeah. She's still on the ground. I extend a hand and she takes it. I pull her up, then look at her face. Her photo wasn't just a lucky shot. And it seems Aomine will be pleased too. She leans down to pick up her books.

This is my chance to gain some favour. I should apologise, even though she just randomly appeared. I mean, who does that? And how? This girl is probably going to be worthy of being my object of interest.

"I'm sorry for running into you," I say, cocking my head a little. "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna. Who are you?" Even her voice is cute.

"Akashi Seijurou. Nice to meet you."

"Mm, you too."

"Hey, what class are you in?"

She stares at me for a few seconds then flips a book cover. There's a timetable tucked in there, and she says, "1-A."

"That's my class. I can take you there, if you want." I am such a gentleman. Hell yeah. Wait, she's just staring at me like I'm super creepy. What even is this.

After half a minute of us being in total silence, she says, "I have to sign in first. Would you wait for me?"

That was the problem? I'm an idiot. But she doesn't know that. "Yeah sure. No worries." I smile. She thanks me, and goes to talk to the snobby desk lady. Watching her, she seems perfectly tangible. I don't understand how I could have not seen her walking. I mean, even her hair by itself is pretty attention catching. Actually, Murasakibara mentioned something about this in his half assed description of her. Along the lines of, like a ghost. Lacking presence. There's probably some kind of reason behind that.

She thanks the woman and comes back to me. "Akashi-kun. Can I call you that?"

"You can call me Seijurou, if you want." +10 flirting.

"Akashi-kun is fine. Then, should we go? The bell will ring soon."

"Yeah. It's this way." I lead her down the corridor she came through before, up the stairs and onto the second floor. "All the specialty classrooms and the student office are on the ground floor. The first year classes are up here, then the second and third ones above us. The club rooms are usually in empty classrooms, but the sports ones are all in the gym buildings." She nods. "Our homeroom teacher is Yamada-sensei. He's a little weird."

"How?"

"It's kind of like, a tendency to insult people without realising it. And the fact, he doesn't seem to care about anything but having the roll done."

"Will he insult me?"

"Maybe."

She stays silent for a little bit. Did I scare her? I can't even tell, her face is so expressionless. I wonder if there is a reason for that too. She'd probably beautiful if she smiled.

"It sounds fun." I look down at her questioningly.

"You think having a potentially insane homeroom teacher is fun?"

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't every day be interesting?"

"The thought itself is fascinating. Nobody's ever called sensei interesting." We arrive at the classroom. There is a sign with 1-A printed on it, and someone's scribbled '1-Aristocrats' underneath it. Not that any of us are aristocrats. This is just the top stream, for all the smart kids.

The door slides open before I can touch the handle, and sensei appears. "Yo, it's the flaming butt head. This the transfer student?" I look back at her. She doesn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Yes, this is her. And don't call me a flaming butt head, or we may have to discuss the lack of hair on your head."

"Oi, oi Akashi. Chill out."

"It's disgusting to hear you say that."

"Get your ass in class right now. I'll take her from here."

As I slip past him, I hear him ask her if she liked his little rhyme. She was silent. Good. He didn't need encouragement.

The class is full, except for three empty seats. One is mine, in the row second from the back. Next to it, on either side, Kise and Midorima sit. Behind Midorima, is Aomine. Good to see he showed up. Murasakibara is next to him as well, by the window. They're all here. I won't have to threaten anyone, but I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I do like being scary.

I slide into my seat, and give my greetings to them. The girl who sits behind me, our other friend Momoi Satsuki, taps me on the shoulder. "Akashi-chan, why are they all here? What are you planning?"

"Yeah, I agree Akashi. What's up with this bullshit."

"Just wait," I tell them.

Sensei comes back in, and slaps his hand on the desk.

"Okay brats, we have a new student. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna. She came here from Kyoto. Uhh, what else. I don't even know. Hey, newbie, get in here."

"I am here sensei." Her voice came from right next to his desk. Everyone stared. I heard whispers of, 'where did she come from?'

So it wasn't just me then.

"Ah, right, well then, introduce yourself, or something," Sensei says.

She glances at him with what I am half sure is bemusal, before speaking to the class. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuna and I'm 15 years old. I did move here from Kyoto, but I live by myself. My parents are in Europe right now, but I'm not sure exactly where. I like vanilla, and dogs. It's nice to meet you all."

Aomine says, "score!" very loudly behind me. I did think he'd like her. The rest of the class were murmuring words like, cute and pretty. I think I heard a tiny in there somewhere. She is very short. Shorter than me, at least.

She looks to sensei, and says, "Where should I sit?"

He waves a hand in our direction and says, "next to the one with stupid hair." Even though all of us have weird hair colours.

"Um, which one?"

"The pink one."

Momoi immediately stands up, and slams her hands on the desk. "Sensei! My hair is NOT stupid!"

"Uh, yeah it is. Who has pink hair? That's just dumb."

"But sensei, you only have half your hair left, so shut up!"

"You shut up! Kuroko, go sit next to her. Try not to catch the idiocy."

"SENSEI!" Momoi's annoyed.

Kuroko walks down the isle. I smile at her as she goes past me, and I get a head nod in return. Taking the seat behind Kise, she says to Momoi, "I don't think your hair is stupid. It's pretty." That was it. Momoi's eyes turned sparkly.

"Can I please call you Tetsu-chan?" The desperate hope in her voice was so apparent. I twist around a little more, to look at Kuroko's face.

She looked a tiny bit surprised. Barely enough to even be noticable, but I saw the gentle raise of her eyebrows and the parting of her lips. Cute as fuck.

"Please do." She even bowed her head a little. Momoi squealed, and hugged her. Very aggressively.

"AH YOU'RE SO CUTE MY NAME IS MOMOI SATSUKI YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT OH MY GOD SO FREAKING ADORABLE LET ME LOVE YOU." Maybe I should step in-

"Momoicchi, you're going to hug her to death! Don't do it before me!" No, Kise seems to have it covered. Somewhat.

"No Ki-chan, did you even see her face?" She moves her arms to look at Kuroko's face and says, "are you even real? You look like a doll!"

"Er, excuse me Momoi-san. It's quite hard to breath."

"Let her go. Come to me Kurokocchi! I like you already!" Kise shifts in his chair and spreads his arms out, in a gesture of inviting a hug.

Kuroko gives him a sideways glance, before whispering, "pervert." It's worth it just to see Kise's heartbroken face. Almost 4 minutes of being acquainted, and she's already destroyed him.

Aomine cuts in, "Yo Kise, don't interrupt them. It's kind of hot."

"Aominecchi, you just don't understand romance! Your whole world is just boobs and basketball, you giant stupid face!"

"Kise-chin, that was a really bad insult."

"Shut up Murasakicchi, I gave you those pocky."

"Oh yeah. Mine-chin, Kise-chin is just naïve, or something..."

"You actually make no significant contributions to conversations, Murasakibara," Midorima says to him.

"Heeeh, that's mean Mido-chin. Also, too many big words."

"None of those words were particularly big!"

"Whatever," the tall boy looks at me and continues eating. I should probably put a stop to this. Momoi still had Kuroko in a death hug.

"Satsuki, let her sit down. The rest of you, shut your faces and introduce yourselves properly." She looked minorly horrified, before releasing the smaller girl, and sitting down slowly. Kuroko took in a deep breath and loosened her ribbon. I heard Aomine grumbling under his breath, so I shoot him a look. He holds his ground for a minute, before rolling his head back and groaning.

Kise turns to Kuroko and says, "I'm Kise Ryouta. Please forgive my random confession! It's nice to meet you!" I can almost hear the hearts in his voice.

She nods at him, still wary. He's just smiling like an idiot, because he is. Two desks down, Aomine leans across his table and says, "I'm Aomine Daiki. You should have lunch with us." He smiles. It looks a little leery, cause it is. Freak.

Midorima nudges his glasses up his face, "Midorima Shintarou." He looks embarrassed. Such a tsundere.

Murasakibara doesn't even look like he can be bothered saying anything. He does though. "Murasakibara Atsushi, ne, Kuro-chin, do you have candy."

"No, sorry, but it's nice to meet you all." The end of her sentence lilts a little, in a questioning tone. As though she was unsure whether it was nice or not. I smile, not really a noticable one, more like a lift of one corner of my mouth. Her eyes flick to me.

"Akashi, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Midorima asks.

"We've met." I keep it short, makes it mysterious.

"Is this why you wanted us in homeroom then?"

"Hmm...I wonder."

A piece of chalk flies past us, and hits the wall with a crack. "Oi, you lot at the back, shut your fucking faces."

"Sensei, you can't swear!"

"Oh, shit. Then, shut your freaking faces." He looks pleased with himself. Our teacher is such a twat, I swear to god.

* * *

Kuroko accepted Aomine's invite to eat lunch with us. Well, after the absolute instistence of Momoi and Kise. We sit on the roof, as usual.

She's sitting next to me, probably because I seem like the most normal one. Midorima would almost look inconspicuous, if it weren't for the china tea pot he was carrying. It was very flowery, and very pink. As long as it makes him happy.

"Sa-chin, Kise-chin, why don't you just do Janken pon?" the tallest boy said to Momoi and Kise, who were arguing intensely over who got to sit next to Kuroko. It was almost funny. Their eyes turn determined.

"That's a good idea, Mukkun. What do you say, Ki-chan?"

"An interesting challenge. Are you prepared?"

"Nn, I always am."

"Good." This sounds like a standoff. Fucking ridiculous. Kuroko doesn't even look like she cares. The blonde and the pink-haired girl began screaming, 'jan-ken-pon.'

Momoi wins. Kise cries.

She asks Kuroko about how little food she's eating. "Oh, I never really eat that much. You can have some, if you want." It's a medium sized bento, in what I can only describe as 'artistically cute.' Of course, at the offer of food, Murasakibara immediately perks up.

"Kuro-chin, can I have the egg rolls?"

"Yeah, just take them." She passes over the whole box. He stares at it for a moment, before daintily picking one up between two fingers and popping it in his mouth.

"It's good." He eats another one.

"Tetsu-chan, did you make that? Because you said you lived alone."

"Yes. I like cooking."

"Yo, Murasakibara, give me one," Aomine sits up.

"No, they taste too nice for you."

"What the fuck," he turns to Kuroko. "I can have some right?" She nods. "See man, just share a little."

Murasakibara glances at me. I incline my head. He sighs and passes the pink box to Aomine. "Holy shit, this is really fucking good."

Kuroko leans towards me a little. She smells like vanilla. She whispers, "Are they always like this?"

"Most of the time. It's mostly cause none of us are very good cooks," I whisper back.

"Even you?"

"I make very good pancakes."

"Pancakes are so easy, though."

"Exactly." I smile down at her. She almost giggles. Almost. "So, what was your old school like?"

She thinks about it for a second, then asks, "Do you want to know?"

I respond, "Absolutely."

"My last school was a lot smaller than this, it wasn't an academy. It specialised in things like dance and art, so there were more girls than boys."

"Did you dance there?"

"No, it was the closest school to my house. I was doing the science courses." I laugh.

"What about Teikou? Do you like it so far?"

"It's very lively with everyone. I think I'll enjoy it here."

"That's good. What about your parents? You said they were in Europe."

"My grandfather died last year, so my parents decided to move back to the family home here. And then they wanted to go to Germany because Japan's appeal was wearing off, or something, but I wanted to stay here so I'm living by myself."

"So you live on your own because your parents went to Germany."

"Oh, that was 2 months ago. They've probably moved on by now. Maybe somewhere in France? I got a postcard last week, but it wasn't in Japanese."

I laugh again. "Your parents seem like really relaxed people."

"Sort of. Mother's an artist, and father used to play basketball."

"He played basketball? Do you?"

"Not really."

"Not really? So you used to?

"Ah, a little bit. I mean, I know the rules but I'm not much use on court."

"Well, we all play, except Momoi, she manages the team. You should come to our practice, or something like that."

"Really? Are you good?"

"Our motto is '100 battles, 100 victories.'"

"Akashi-kun, that just makes me think you're a little arrogant."

"We all are, really." She actually laughs this time. I think my brain just broke. It carries over to the others, who had been squabbling and talking among themselves. They all turned to us.

"Who was that?" 5 voices asked unanimously. Kuroko raised her hand slightly.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" She looks slightly embarrassed. I'm pretty sure she's blushing. The bell rings and I can see the relief on her face. I wonder what was wrong. Is she hiding something?

I stand up, and offer her my hand. "Just like this morning, right?"

"Yeah." She takes my hand and pulls herself up. "Where did my bento box end up?"

"I've got it~" Kise called from the stairwell.

"There you go. Come one, lets go back." I still haven't let go of her hand. It's really small, and soft. She's smiling.

"Hai!"

* * *

**I was trying so hard to get this to be exactly 3000 words but it's 3002 and I feel like crying  
Also I decided I like this story so I really don't give a fuck if you don't**

**and I have the biggest ego ever**

**thank you for reading**

**later losers **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo kittens. I updated kinda late cause I am really mean. So what. Hey look Ben, bby, I published it. **

**I know this means nothing but imKimTheWriter reviewed this and I fangirled so much because she is like my favourite writer wow**

* * *

I always wondered why people took such interest in other people. It's sort of ridiculous. They aren't you. They aren't important to your survival and successes. So it didn't matter. However, I think I'm starting to understand. The empathic side of humans. Deciding that when something matters, it always does. Such a foreign concept to me. It's not entirely unpleasant though, caring about someone else.

* * *

I turn over under the duvet. The light is weakly creeping in around the edges of the curtains. It's probably around 9:00, but still quite dark in my room. Good thing there's no school on Sundays. I don't particularly feel like getting up. I'm not particularly good at sleeping in either. The bed's warm though, and I don't have anything planned. Except for eating breakfast. That's important. Especially for a growing teenager like me. I snicker into my pillow. Adults always fed us that information, when half the people I knew skipped breakfast for another 10 minutes of sleep. I suppose it's the priorities of youth.

My phone starts to ring. I groan. It seems so obnoxious and shrill. I slap a hand onto the offending object and bring it close to my face. Nope. Too bright, too bright. Fuck. I blink away the blindness, and look at who's calling. Momoi? I wasn't even aware she had my number.

"Hello?" I answer groggily. My voice is still kind of husky from not being used for 10 hours.

"Akashi-chan! Did I wake you up? Sorry!"

"No, I was already awake." Groaning, I ask, "What do you want?"

"First of all, good morning! And also, do you want to do something today?"

"The two of us?" I have to ask, we seem like an unlikely pair. Because we are. She's too overbearing to talk to by yourself.

"No no no, with everyone. We'll go to the courts or something. And maybe get ice cream. Yes actually, that sounds like a great idea! We'll get ice cream!"

"You're too loud. And don't we do that every day?" I rub a hand against my face. I think I'll have breakfast at that cafe two blocks down.

"Well yeah, except this time Tetsu-chan is coming! She says she wants you to come too." I start listening more intently. "Isn't that right?" I hear a faint voice come throught the phone, and realise that Momoi is probably with Kuroko right now.

"Is she with you now, then?" I ask, just to confirm it.

"Yup!"

"What did she say?"

"Don't tell him that Momoi-san!" I think I hear Kuroko say traitor. Heh. Momoi continues, "Anyway, just get your butt down here!"

"Are you ordering me to go?"

"Waaah, just come. Pleeeeaaaase."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. Don't command me in the future."

"YAY! See you there! Byeee!" I end the call, and stare at my phone until the screen turns dark. It's 8:56 am. I really don't feel like getting out of bed. I also really feel like going. Ugh, life is so hard. I sweep back the covers and stand up. When I pull back the curtains, a bunch of sparrows fly up from my window sill. I see the neighbour's kid staring at me from the street. I forgot I was just in boxers. Whoops.

My bathroom connects directly to my room. I step in and turn on the shower. I won't have breakfast. I'll make the rest of them get something later. Apart from the ice cream, because that isn't a suitable breakfast. It's not really suitable anything.

The water is hot, and turns my skin a slight red colour. I should be clean now.

My clothes are simple enough, black jeans and a grey t-shirt. No accessories. They're too unnecessary. I brush my teeth quickly, then go down stairs. There's a note on the table. It's from my parents, telling me they had a thing. They've always got a thing. I don't even know why they leave notes.

I slip on my shoes and lock the door behind me.

* * *

The pavement is already heating up. How am I even wearing jeans? Just used to the heat, I guess. The cicadas drone on in the background, but it's more of a comfort than an annoyance. It smells like exhaust fumes and fried food, and the air is torrid and still. A good day for sweating.

The chainlink fence comes into view, on the corner of the street. Everyone's already there. I like being the last person, so I don't have to wait. Momoi waves, and I return it. The gate of the court is broken and propped open with two cinder blocks. There are some tiny sentences written on them. I know what they say, "Don't move this. Don't break this. Don't be a total asshole."

We call them the rules of the door stopper. Not that creative.

"Yo, Akashi. Didn't think you were coming." The tanned boy spins the ball around on his finger and looks at me.

"I couldn't let you have fun without me." The rest of them say hi. I greet them back.

I'm starting to feel hungry. There's a convenience store across the street that sells very good pies. Pies that I would absolutely eat right now. Even though it's hot as hell. I say, "I'm just gonna go get some breakfast. I haven't eaten yet."

"Eh, Akashi-chan, you shouldn't play on an empty stomach. It's bad," she scolds me. I dismiss it with a wave of my hand, and begin walking there. Someone falls into step beside me. I look down and it's Kuroko. I'm a little surprised. "Are you hungry too?" I say.

She shakes her head. "I'm thirsty. Will you buy me a drink?"

"Can't you pay for it?"

"I'll pay you back."

"Good. What do you want?" We walk through the automatic doors. She looks very hopeful and has apparently ignored my question. "Tetsuna?"

She looks at me quizzically. "You're using my first name."

"I use everybody's first name. It's nothing personal."

"No, it's fine. I just felt a little happy." She does look kind of happy. I think. It's hard to tell. "Can I get a vanilla milkshake? Please."

"Sure," I answer, giving her a sideways look. It's just an odd sort of thing to drink in the morning when you're thirsty. Doesn't mean I won't buy it though. The pie and drink, plus a chocolate bar for Murasakibara as an afterthought, comes to $10. I pay, and thank the man behind the counter. He gives us the classic, 'thank you come again,' line. We always come here when we're at the street courts. Some of his most faithful customers, probably.

I hand Kuroko her drink, and she thanks me with a nod. While I look down at her, I notice what she's wearing. Ballet flats, black denim shorts and a pale pink button up shirt. She's got some kind of delicate necklace on, and white rose earrings. Her hair is in a high ponytail. I can't help but think it all suits her. Her eyes meet mine for a second and she makes an inquisitive noise.

"Nothing," I say slowly. I could have tell her she's cute, but that hardly seems like something I would do. She probably already knows it, just from Kise's fawning.

"Should we go back, then?"

"Yeah." We cross the road again. There are no cars around. Just a silent street on a sultry Sunday.

"Do you like chocolate?" She asks, her gaze resting on the chocolate bar in my hand.

"Not particularly." I open the bag with the pie in it. Take a bite. It's delicious, and scalding.

"Why did you buy it then?"

"Cause Atsushi likes these ones."

"You're nice to him."

"I'm nice to everyone." We're back on the court now, and Aomine laughs at what I said.

"Are you joking, Akashi? That's like, the opposite of true."

"I'm perfectly lovely, what are you talking about." I chuck the chocolate bar to Atsushi and he catches it with shining eyes. He always manages to open them at impressive speeds. This time was no exception. "Isn't that right, Atsushi?"

"Nn, Aka-chin is the best," he says through a mouthful of chocolate.

Aomine whispers, "Don't sell yourself for chocolate, dude." The giant shrugs his shoulders, not giving two fucks.

"Hey guys, are we gonna start playing yet?" Kise asks.

"Ehh, it's too hot to play. Lets just go get ice cream now."

"You're so lazy, Murasakibara."

"I agree with him! They sell ice cream at the park!"

"The sell ice cream at that mini mart as well." Kuroko points back to the convenience store.

"No no no no, we're talking about cones. The best ones!" Momoi looks ecstatic. She really likes ice cream.

I make the decision for them. "Lets just go, then." Aomine and Kise give me disbelieving looks. I mean, I don't particularly feel like playing right now either. I just showered and getting sweaty is gross. Momoi and Murasakibara cheered. They're so childish.

But I might be too.

* * *

**Nya~ I think someone reviewed that Akashi is OOC here. He totally is. I love it.  
Also I accidentally bought the sugar free Fanta and it tastes so bad like who the fuck thought this would be a good idea.  
If I drew pictures for this story, would you people look at them? **

**Does anyone read these things?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi kittens~ I haven't updated in forever. Lazy butt. I forgot these things need disclaimers. *I own nothing* *Yay***

* * *

Our class doesn't often get transfers. There's only been one so far this year. It's not like anything changed hugely, except now we have another friend. I think, however, that sensei is dealing with himself oddly. It might be because of something else. There's also the fact he's a ginormous weirdo. But still.

Who the fuck comes to school, no, to home room with yoga pants on. Especially if you're the teacher. I doubt I'm the only one who thought, judging from the mild murmurs that hum in the background. At the back back of the class, Aomine calls, "Sensei, the fuck are you wearing?"

"Yoga pants. Duh."

"Why the fucking hell are you wearing them?"

Sensei looks the tanned boy dead in the eye and says, "Because I'm bammin' slammin' bootylicious." The class erupts in laughter and the old man yells at them to shut it. He turns around to begin writing the date on the board and I have a feeling that everybody's heads tilted to look at his ass. Gross.

* * *

We had p.e last period. I think the girls were playing table tennis. The boys played basket ball. The 5 of us won easily, of course. It was to be expected. I'm waiting for Kuroko and Momoi to come out of the changing rooms. The other four had already gone ahead, talking about going to the arcade.

The girls come out. Momoi is gesturing excitedly while she's speaking at Kuroko. I notice her glance at me, and pause, before making up some lame excuse. She runs off. I yell goodbye after her. Kuroko walks up to me, fanning herself with a folded piece of paper. It's one of the career advisory slips.

"It's too hot to have p.e last," she groans.

"I don't really mind. I like basket ball."

"Oh yeah, you said you were the club's captain."

"Yup. It's true." She giggles. Her hair is tied up in a lazy bun, with long wisps of hair falling out of the tie and framing her face. It looks refreshing. I watch her from the corners of my eye as we walk to the entrance. Her neck is really pale and her collar bones stick out a lot. My view trails down the neckline of her shirt, before I realise she hasn't done up the top 3 buttons. I can see a little bit of pink lace and the top of her cleavage.

She sees me staring. "Akashi-kun, your face is kinda red. Are you too hot?"

"Ah, no. It's cause I can see down your shirt." It might be better to be straightforward with something like this. A thoughtful expression flitted across her face, then she tips her head down to stare at her chest.

"I see what you mean."

"Shouldn't you be more, say, embarrassed?"

"Would you prefer it that way?" She tilts her head a little, to the side. Her eyes are staring straight into mine. I can still see her bra.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Then what if I do this?" She crosses one arm over her chest and brings her hand up to her mouth. Then she looks at the ground and says, "Akashi-kun, don't say that. You'll make me blush." What. The fuck. Are these sorts of moe attacks even allowed. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.

"Uhh, um, ye-yeah, yeah." God this is so uncool. She drops her arm down and returns to normal.

"You've gone even more red."

"S-shutup." I cover my mouth with my hand. Is she doing this on purpose? I glance at her, and she is smiling a little. And her hasn't even buttoned it up yet. Is this divine punishment? I don't even think I've done anything that bad. "Just don't do that in front of anyone else, okay."

"Why?"

"Because they'll misunderstand."

"It's not like I always walk around with my buttons undone, you know."

"You are now."

"So just do them up, then." I stare at her. She looks deadly serious.

"Are you asking me to button your shirt for you."

"Yes."

"But what if I undo them instead."

"Then you would see everything."

I slump against the wall. "Don't tempt me."

"I'm not tempting you."

"Yes, you are," I insist.

"I'm just flirting." With me? So that means she has an ulterior motive. Hopefully it's something that benefits me as well. Like a confession. I can't help it, I smile.

"Isn't this more like seduction?"

"I don't think there's a huge difference."

"There has to be, right?"

"I suppose. But still, if I was seducing you, I would do something more like this." She closes the two step distance between us and reaches up to fiddle with my collar. I lean away from her a little, having a hard time restraining myself. She's standing really close and I can see a tiny scar in her eyebrow.

She leans in closer still, to match me. I smell vanilla. One of the loose strands of blue hair is twirled around her finger, and she slides her other hand down my chest, stopping just at the bottom of my ribs. Her shirt slips down a little more and even more lace makes an appearance. I gulp.

"Are you feeling seduced yet?"

"A little bit, yeah." I'm lying. My heart is pounding and she can probably hear it. I'm sure the blush is back on my cheeks. This girl is really quite dangerous. The complete opposite of this doll-like innocent facade.

It seems like she has fully gripped the idea of this game. The game of possession. It just makes my blood feel even more on fire. It couldn't hurt if I played along a little.

I slip my hand around her waist and curl the other around her neck. My thumb brushes along her jaw. It's smooth. She breaths in sharply and I smirk. I drop my head down to her level, just like I'm about to kiss her. I stop just before I do though. Her eyes are caught right in mine and she bites her lip.

"Tetsuna," I whisper. She makes an inquisitive noise, apparently too ruffled to speak. "Don't take the act of seduction lightly." I laugh internally at myself, who had been completely unsettled by her a moment ago. Her eyes go wide, but she doesn't pull away. I think I might have to, though.

I straighten up and drop my arms from her frame. She looks delightfully flushed, even if it is just a tiny spread of pink over her cheek bones. She says quietly, "You know how you told me not to do that thing in front of other guys?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't do that to other girls." She turns her head and pouts. So cute. She's getting a little jealous and nothing has even really happened yet.

"I won't. I promise."

The corners of her mouth lift up. I can see the smile even though she's looking away. She begins to walk towards the end of the corridor. After a few meters, she stops and spins around. "Walk home with me," she calls back. Of course I'd been planning to do that. I catch up to her quickly, and wait while she puts on her shoes.

As we're walking out of the gates, I ask her if she wants to go somewhere.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then, a hotel?" I almost fall over. "Just kidding." She winks. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Be serious about it."

"Then lets go to the bakery that just opened." I know the one she's talking about. The students at school like it because it's cheap and delicious.

"Sure. I'll treat."

"I'll get the most expensive thing."

"Don't do that. I'm not rich." I kind of am. But it's not my money. It's my parents, and I don't really like relying on them. They're unreliable. "What if I buy you a vanilla shake? You like those."

Her eyes go really shiny and she nods enthusiastically. It's a tiny bit disconcerting since the rest of her face is stoic.

Well, disconcerting in a cute way.

* * *

**I am constantly tired, such is the life of one who does as little as me  
Although this is so annoying it's hard to do school when you are tired as fuck**

**I've been doing wearable art so I didn't write anything for ages and this chapter is kind of shit, oh well. My math teacher yelled at us for doing badly in the test, math is so depressing and also social studies. Actually I have had so many tests recently I think I might cry. I cried during maths once. It was empowering, jk it was pathetic **

**and I am going to my local university to deliver my Japanese speech wish my luck amigos~**

**see ya next time I decide to update or something**  
**It's gon be real erratic from now on**

**ily**


End file.
